


My Collection of Miscellaneous Birdflash Stories

by The_fandom_writer_ha



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Requests, collection, requests are open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_fandom_writer_ha/pseuds/The_fandom_writer_ha
Summary: I don't think these stories/sometimes drabbles warrant their own post, so I post them here for your reading pleasure. It's also a chance for you to suggest a prompt! If I like it, it could end up here or as its own story. If I don't like it, I'll tell you!
Relationships: Birdflash, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kid Flash/Robin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Prompt: Sleepover

“Wally, if you use all of the pillows for us to sleep on then we can't hold up anything with them!” Dick whined as he worked on trying to get the blankets to stay up above them.

Wally groaned “You're thinking about this way too much! It's just a pillow fort, it's doesn't need to be the most structurally sound thing in existence!”

The two boys were currently over at Barry and Iris’ apartment having their first sleepover. They had been friends for a while now after Flash and Batman had introduced them, and they had decided that they were long overdue for a sleepover. Dick still had to wear his glasses, and Bruce had made him a sleeping mask that wouldn't come off while he slept so his identity could still be kept secret, stupid Bat rules, but they worked with it. 

It was Wally who had suggested that they make a pillow fort, saying it was a right of passage for every sleepover. Then, he realized what a mistake he had made. Robin was a perfectionist in almost every aspect of the word, and making a pillow fort was no exception. That's how they ended up here, with Wally on the floor, hogging all of the pillows and Robin tying desperately to make the fort be the most perfect pillow fort in existence. 

“Just give it up Rob, it’s not going to get any better. Come lay down with me and we can watch a movie” Wally said, trying to coax the Boy Wonder into relaxing.

Robin sighed and looked over the fort, which was currently just a blanket resting on Wally’s bed while the other ends were tied loosely to a chair. Robin groaned “Fine” and then crawled under the pillow fort. As soon as he did, the blanket fell from above them and over top of their heads, causing Robin to groan again and Wally to laugh. They both poked their heads out from the blanket and looked at each other, then started laughing together.

Once they had calmed down Robin sighed “Ok, I give up. Hand me a couple pillows, I can’t sit up comfortably like this” he said.

Wally grinned and handed Robin a couple pillows for him to rest on “Here you go Mr. I-must-be-perfect-at-everything” he teased.

Robin proceed to smack Wally in the face with one of the pillows “Shut up!” he laughed. “Just play the movie” he grinned.

Wally laughed and hit Robin back with one of his pillows. “No chance Boy Blunder! This is war!” He called and pounced onto Robin, hitting him repeatedly with a pillow. 

Robin squeaked and wiggled his way out from under Wally, grabbing a pillow and arming himself “Bring it Flash Boy!” He called back and laughed.

And so the chase began. The boys, both being trained superheros, proceeded to have the most intense pillow fight ever. Wally used his speed to try and hit Robin from every angle and Robin used his acrobatic skills to dodge and get his own shots on Wally. 

Eventually Barry came in and told them to keep it down unless they wanted to deal with the wrath of Iris, which caused both boys to immediately stop with their antics and quickly relax back under their mess of blankets and pillows. Once Barry left, they both started laughing.

“Okay, I'll actually play the movie now” Wally said through his snickering and did as he said before laying back down next to Robin. 

Robin sighed and just relaxed. He didn't get to do this often, just feel like a normal kid. It was nice. “Hey Wally?”

Wally looked over at him “Yeah?”

Dick smiled “Thanks” he said simply

Wally’s eyed softened “Anytime Rob.” He said and smiled back.

Both boys continued watching the movie after that. Wally fell asleep at about halfway through, leaving Robin to turn everything off. He switched from his glasses to his sleeping mask and laid back down next to Wally, drifting off to sleep. If the boys ended up curling into each other while they slept, well, nobody seemed to mind.


	2. Prompt: Teasing Fight/Stupid Argument

“I hate you.”

“Don't be an idiot, you know you love me.”

Robin Batglared him. “No, if I loved you, I would have said so. Is that what I said? No, so therefore I do _not_ know that” 

Wally scoffed and rolled his eyes “You're just mad because I called you shor-”

“I am not short!” Robin exclaimed, waving his arms frantically in annoyance. 

Wally smirked “But you are! You're the perfect adorable size to carry around! You're a pocket sized Robin!” He said and laughed.

Robin groaned “I do not like being carried and I am not pocket sized! I'm not short and I'm not adorable!” 

Wally clicked his tongue, shook his head, and picked Robin up into his arms, holding him to his chest bridal style. “Okay, maybe not pocket sized, but you can't deny that you fit perfect in my arms!” He smirked and hugged Robin to him “If we were married I could carry you into our new house like they do in all of the TV shows!”

Robin squirmed out of his arms with a huff. “We’ll see about that,” he grumbled and walked, annoyed, away from Wally, who whined and chased after him. 

_(Years Later)_

They were on their way home as the two happiest boys in existence. They were finally married, after all this time. Becoming friends, going to boyfriends to fiancés and, finally, husbands. They ran out of the limo that drove them and up to their apartment. Before they could run inside Dick scooped Wally up in his arms, causing Wally to gasp.

“Dick!” He exclaimed.

Dick smirked and opened the door, carrying him inside “Just like in the TV shows, but I'm not pocket sized anymore” he laughed and smirked, carrying Wally into their new house proudly.

Wally was a little confused, but he didn't care. He was married to the love of his life and he couldn't be any happier.


	3. Prompt: First Kiss

It was soft, that was the first thing they both noticed. It was soft and shy, they both were, and it was okay, because they were both getting used to it. They slowly but surely started to fall deeper into each other, wanting to explore what they could do. One set of hands ran through bright orange hair, pulling closer, wanting more, while the other rested on wide hips for a lean body, positioning the raven haired boy better in his own lap. Their lips' touch was tender and sweet, neither giving any sexual desire in the act. They just shared their emotion, that’s all they wanted to do. The smaller of the two expressed his trust, something he didn't get to give often. He knew, however, that he could give it to the ginger completely. The redhead in return offered his vulnerability. He was always confident and loud, but he knew that with this boy, he could break down, he could let go. They could both be themselves, and that's all they ever wanted to be.


	4. Prompt: Specific Body Part Appreciation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda from an RP I did. It won’t be exactly what was written... but I liked the idea.
> 
> Also flexible body positions are hard to write sometimes... I did my best '\\('w')/'

If there was one thing Dick loved about Wally, it was that he loved to run. He loved how much Wally loved running and that it made Wally happy, and he loved what effects running had on Wally’s body. Wally had the most amazing legs, specifically the most amazing thighs, that Dick had ever seen. They were toned, defined, muscular, strong; he couldn't get enough of them. 

That's one reason he took every chance he could to suck Wally’s cock, like he was doing now. He bobbed his head off and onto the shaft, working him up wonderfully. He was feeling over Wally’s thighs the entire time, massaging them and feeling them tense and relax with his motions. He loved doing this, and he wasn't sure if Wally knew his complete reasoning, but it probably didn't matter that much.

Suddenly, as he was sucking faster on Wally’s cock, Wally’s muscular thighs moved up and squeezed around his head. Dick moaned as he was surrounded by the perfect muscle and worked Wally just how he knew he liked it: lots of tongue and a little bit of deep-throat. He felt Wally cum in his mouth and greedily swallowed it, but Wally’s thighs stayed around him, not releasing him. 

He felt Wally bending down and grabbing his ankles, and suddenly his body was being exploited for its flexibility as he was curled upwards, his abs up to the ceiling and his feet up touching the bed, almost in a bridge but not quite. 

He moaned as he felt Wally start to stroke his cock while still keeping his thighs around Dick’s head. Dick panted, and moaned, but it was muffled by the gorgeous muscled limbs, which caused him to moan more. Wally worked him, switching between his mouth and his hand until Dick came with a loud moan. Wally then gently set him back down between his legs, where he had been to suck his cock, and released Dick’s head from his thighs. 

When Dick looked up at Wally with wide eyes, Wally simply smirked at him “Next time, babe, if you want my thighs so badly just say so. I'll just let you fuck them”


End file.
